


Undead Love

by Najti



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - ZombieTale, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Flowey, Fan Comics, Flowey has feelings, Flowey is in love with Whimsun, Gen, Horror, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, POV Flowey, Please Don't Kill Me, RUN FLOWEY RUN!, Romance, Snowdin, Soul-Crushing, Sunflower, The Ruins (Undertale), The Underground (Undertale), Tragic Romance, Zombie Apocalypse, ZombieTale, Zombies, based on Spooks' comic, or crawl, poor Flowey, poor whimsun, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najti/pseuds/Najti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey and Sunny try to survive in the Underground. Frisk is a zombie and spreads the infection to other monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undead Love

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me, based on Spooks' comic :>  
> It begins in the moment when Zombie Froggit ate whimsun.  
> And again - English isn't my first language, let me know about any mistakes!

Silence.

 

**CRUNCH.**

 

Silence again.

 

**CRUSH, SMASH.**

 

Cry of fear.

 

Then there was a loud growl. White froggit turned to the source of life he could sense. He sniffed the air and growled again. Black goo was slowly dripping from his empty eyes and mouth. His sharp teeth were covered in dust and silver liquid.

 

Whimsun shivered. He was noticed. He had to flee. He had to run away from this monster who had just eaten his sister. Her lower part with wings was still lying on the floor, covered in dust and silver liquid.

 

Froggit slowly opened his mouth causing more and more of black goo to fall on the ground. It looked like pure darkness. It didn’t even reflect the light coming from Whimsun.

 

His long tongue escaped his mouth and quickly caught Whimsun. He squealed when he felt the tight grip of death on his body. He let out a sharp cry when he felt Froggit’s tongue burning his skin like it was covered in acid.

 

**SLASH.**

 

Thick vine cut through the air and gashed Froggit’s tongue. The monster growled when his tongue let Whimsun go. It was wounded by thorns and he couldn’t even move it.

 

In the next second a few more vines emerged from the ground and pierced through froggit. They immediately covered in black goo and silver liquid. Froggit shrieked in pain before his body turned to dust mixed with the goo. Black cracked soul appeared in the air only to shatter into thousand pieces a moment later.

 

Whimsun yelped when Froggit’s tongue released him. But before he fell on the ground something caught him. The same vines but without thorns slowly lowered him so he could see the one who had saved him.

 

Flowey.

 

Whimsun immediately started to cry. But he stopped when Flowey wrapped his leaves around him and hugged him tightly.

 

“Shhhhh… Shhhhh… It’s gone…” he whispered to Sunny. The monster let out a quiet sob.

 

“I-It…” he squealed. “I-It ki-killed h-her…” he managed to say before he started to cry again. Flowey lowered his petals to cover them both.

 

“I know… I know…” he still whispered. “But you’re safe… He won’t hurt you… I promise…” he said and landed a soft kiss on the top of Whimsun’s head. Little monster slowly looked into Flowey’s eyes. They looked like white cracks in deep darkness. But he wasn’t afraid of this void because he knew him.

 

“We should go…” Flowey whispered. “I don’t know if the kid won’t come back” he added and gently put Sunny on the ground. Little monster flew up to float near Flowey’s head.

 

Golden flower looked at the remains of Sunny’s sister lying on the floor. He could sense something… Something which made him feel nothing but dread. He quickly headed to the other part of the ruins. Whimsun followed him without a word. He trusted Flowey more than anyone.

 

“This way” flower whispered and showed Sunny a large crack in a wall. It didn’t look like it was deep but the monster quickly flew inside. Flowey joined him and covered the crack with his vines so no one could follow them.

 

“We’re safe here…” he finally let out a sigh. It all happened so fast… He hadn’t thought this kid would be so dangerous…

 

They were in his hideout. It wasn’t too big. Just a small patch of ground covered in withered golden petals. Flowey lied down near a wall and began to think.

 

This kid was truly dangerous. They but the froggit and this one bite turned the monster into a beast with a desire for monster’s life and dust. He killed Sunny’s sister. Every monster was in danger near this kid.

 

But something didn’t let him rest. Sunny’s sister’s body… It was emanating with something. He couldn’t put a finger- a vine on it but he knew something was wrong. He had an urge to go back to this place and destroy the remains of Sunny’s sister’s body.

 

This feeling disappeared as soon as Whimsun landed on the petals next to him. He was still crying. Flowey wrapped his leaves around Whimsun and hugged him tightly. He whispered some “It’s gonna be okay”s and closed his eyes. Sunny’s body was emanating with warmth and life.

 

He promised himself he wouldn’t let this warmth die.

 

* * *

 

Flowey quickly got up when he felt something cutting through the vines covering the entrance. He couldn’t tell anything about the one doing the damage which was strange. He usually was able to sense the other’s souls.

 

Sunny was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and happy while he was dreaming.

 

Flowey slowly let go of him and moved to the entrance to see what was trying to get inside. He didn’t know any monsters who knew about his hideout but him and Whimsun.

 

That was another bitten froggit. It was white too. His large and sharp teeth were covered in black goo and dust.

 

Those creatures could sense warmth like Flowey. It should be obvious but he hadn’t noticed it before. They wanted to take monster’s life and change them into beasts. How had it even happened?!

 

Flowey knew.

 

The kid had begun it all.

 

He quickly used his vines to cut Froggit’s soul into pieces. It shattered and fell with his dust on the ground.

 

Vines attacks were draining a lot of energy. He could have used his ‘friendliness pellets’ instead but he somehow felt it wouldn’t have been enough. It wouldn’t have killed this creature.

 

Something else came into sight and Flowey quickly looked at it, ready to attack it or help it.

 

If he had a soul it would skip a beat.

 

It was Sunny’s sister. Or rather this what was left from her.

 

Only her lower part floating in the air on her torn wings. Froggit had eaten her head and most of her body but this part was now dripping with black goo. Large hole in place of the stolen part of her body looked like a mouth. It had many sharp teeth covered in silver liquid and dust. And she was white.

 

Flowey gasped and clenched his teeth. He had known her. He had seen how happy Sunny was when she was close to them.

 

But now she was **dead**.

 

And Flowey had to protect the one he…

 

He quickly used his vines to attack the beast. But she was faster than he had thought. She dodged without any effort and let out a high pitched scream.

 

“Flo-Flowey...?”

 

Sunny was awake.

 

“Get out of there! Now!” Flowey shouted. He still tried to hit her with his vines. He felt his energy slowly dropping down to zero.

 

His vines fell down on the ground as he tried to catch some air. But the beast didn’t look tired at all. She screamed again and suddenly charged at him. He lowered his petals to protect his face.

 

But then something hit the beast. He noticed with fear as Sunny and his sister were lying on the floor. He tried to say something to her but she wasn’t listening. She only wanted to bite him.

 

But she was on the ground now. Flowey summoned two vines to smash her soul.

 

He could sense she was dead. It was pretty easy since everything alive was constantly emanating with warmth. She was cold as ice.

 

He sighed and looked at Whimsun who was lying on the ground. He was probably so frightened he couldn’t move. Flowey didn’t blame him.

 

He had to use his leaves so he couldn’t fall on the floor. He was sweating and his vision was blurred. He had been sleeping not so long time ago but he was so exhausted. He shouldn’t have used so much magic in such a short time.

 

He took a few deep breaths but it didn’t help. He had to rest... He had to eat something and rest… But he couldn’t. Not now. Sunny needed him. He should be strong and protect him.

 

Then he felt someone gently touching his petals. He looked up. He couldn’t see him but he knew it was Whimsun. His warmth was stronger than the other monsters’.

 

Sunny gently stroked Flowey’s petals and moved closer. He wrapped his small arms around Flowey’s stem and hugged him.

 

“I’m… I’m alright…” flower whispered and returned the hug. But then he heard something… This sound sent chills down his stem. He quickly looked at the spot the rest of Sunny’s sister’s remains were lying. His eyes widened in fear.

 

The dust and the goo were moving. After a few seconds it formed into Sunny’s sister again.

 

A low growl escaped her mouth. A few drops of black goo fell on the ground.

 

“Flee, now!” Said Flowey and summoned his vines again. He was reaching his limits. But Whimsun listened to him and quickly left the room. Flowey was left alone with the beast. He also noticed Froggit was alive again too.

 

He couldn’t kill them and he knew it. He had to find a safe place.

 

He quickly sent a few friendliness pellets to distract the beasts and quickly hid himself under ground. He could hear their angry growls and screams full of pain and fury.

 

Flowey moved to the next room and focused on finding Sunny. He could sense his warmth and it wasn’t so far away from him.

 

He got out of the ground and looked around. He was in front of Toriel’s home. He tried to avoid this place but this was probably the only safe place now. And he was exhausted. He slowly got his roots from the ground and crawled inside. He felt so vulnerable and exposed.

 

But he had to find Sunny.

 

He checked the living room and two bedrooms. Empty. He looked at his old room but he didn’t feel anything special.

 

No sadness. He didn’t miss this place at all.

 

He only wanted to find Sunny and probably get out of the ruins since it wasn’t safe there anymore.

 

A sharp cry of pain cut through the air immediately drawing Flowey’s attention. It was Toriel’s voice. Something bad was happening and Flowey had a feeling he knew what. He moved to the stairs leading to the basement as quickly as he could.

 

He wanted to go downstairs quickly but carefully. He wasn’t used to walking down any stairs so he tripped and fell.

 

At least it was quick.

 

There was no floor in the basement so he buried his roots in the ground and finally could move faster than a snail. He emerged from the ground near the door leading to the rest of the underground.

 

It was opened.

 

Toriel was sitting in the corner. She was sobbing quietly but Flowey didn’t care. He quickly looked around and noticed Sunny leaning against a wall near the ceiling. He looked exhausted.

 

“Are you okay?” Flowey asked. Sunny opened his eyes and smiled weakly. Then he slowly landed next to Flowey.

 

“Y-Yeah…” he whispered. “Just a little… Tired…”

 

Flowey hugged him and slowly turned around to look at Toriel.

 

She was panting heavily and staring at them. Her right wrist was bleeding but not with normal blood. It looked like some kind of black goo. Flowey knew what it was. The caretaker of the Ruins slowly stood up.

 

“Don’t get any closer!” shouted Flowey and tried to summon a wall of vines. He clenched his teeth when his powers refused because of his exhaustion. He had to rest.

 

Toriel’s expression slowly changed into a less friendly one. She grinned, black goo dripping from her mouth. She coughed up some of it on the ground. Her eyes lost their light and she began to stare at them. She slowly lifted her left hand and a black fireball appeared on it. It looked like it was taking the light from the room instead of giving some. A low growl escaped Toriel’s mouth when she made a motion like she was trying to throw the fireball. But her body was stiff and the fire fell on the ground.

 

They couldn’t go back to the Ruins. The rest of the monsters had probably already been changed into those beasts. Toriel had been the only one who had the power to stop them…

 

But she preferred to protect that damn human child who had began to spread the infection.

 

Flowey didn’t have any energy to stop Toriel or rather the beast she had become. He hugged Sunny tighter and moved under the ground to the exit from the ruins. He heard her groaning when she threw another fireball.

 

He quickly got outside and managed to gather all the energy he had left to seal the door using his vines.

 

It was cold.

 

Really cold.

 

Not only because of the snow.

 

Flowey had never used so much energy without a single minute of rest.

 

His stem couldn’t hold his weight anymore so he fell on the ground while panting heavily.

 

Sunny stared at him. He was worried about flower’s condition. He quickly looked around. But there wasn’t anyone. No monsters or beasts.

 

This place wasn’t safe. The human… It could come here and kill them.

 

But Flowey needed some rest…

 

Just a few minutes…

  
So cold…

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: najti-writer.tumblr.com


End file.
